The Right Uchiha
by NamineNasha
Summary: Sasuke traveled to another world and rediscovered his self, became a new man who became a father and in time would become a husband as well. A year has past since he fought for his freedom to be with Evelyn, he's just starting to get use to life in his new world when Kakashi, the newest Hokage, comes to him with a request. Will he fulfill it? Can he? Only time will tell. SasukeOc


**Hello! So sorry for the long wait but it has finally arrived! The sequel to 'The Wrong Uchiha', I hope you will enjoy it and like it. It took me forever to do it but its' finally here so enjoy please! So if your a new reader you might need to read the 'The Wrong Uchiha' first, just mind the horrid grammer and spelling, still working on fixing it up. It's a slow process.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>When sequels were made that meant that the story wasn't over, something the heroes over looked raised up and became the enemy. That or the villain hadn't truly died, then there was just the rise of a new and bigger enemy that dwarfed the first. That was the predicament Evelyn found herself in.<p>

A single year passed by and in that year much happen.

She and Sasuke became parents to twin boys, the day they thought they were saying goodbye turned out to be the turning point of their story. Evelyn became pregnant and she went to Sasuke's world to get his freedom so they could live together and be a family. It was filled with twist and turns to get there however, but at the end they both got what they wanted.

A family of their own.

With that family came responsibility. Sasuke needed a career along with Evelyn, not to mention the three who were staying in this world as well. The solution to that predicament came from the God and the Goddess.

Apparently the two of them were just as worried as Evelyn about sending them to college. In a single afternoon Sasuke and Itachi were downloaded with the degrees they earned during their 'college' years. Itachi decided to work with her mother and Sasuke took control of Evelyn's father's business. After them Jugo and Suigetsu were told to choose the careers they would like to live out in, so far only Jugo had chosen.

His chosen career actually came as a surprise too. Instead of being a veterinary like she seriously thought he would, the gentle giant became an expert in child care. From education, to medicine, to child care, to child psychology. He was literally the world's best male nanny. When she asked him why did he chose what he did, he told her that he wanted to be the best help to Sasuke as he could.

Taking care of the children seemed like the best way to help Sasuke in his eyes.

Suigetsu was completely undecided, not really finding out how he exactly fitted into her world and Evelyn would not push him to find his place. He was still getting use to how things went on in her world and he was really trying. She could see it every day, he was doing his best to fit in and she would always award those who at least tried.

As for her, Evelyn decided to do what La'Oshiaa told her to do after her life changing trip, her adventure to win her life with Sasuke was worth telling. It took months but she was able to record her tale. She had to change a couple of things of course. The hardest part of writing the book was changing names, and creating a world to mirror Naruto. She worked many sleepless nights creating a world that would mirror it yet wouldn't be connected to it either.

After all, the rest of the world was unaware of everything she had gone through. That there were other worlds, that there were as many worlds as there were stars in the sky. She succeeded however and now she was waiting for the day her book would finally release.

Lying in bed, Evelyn could hear the soft chirps of the birds as announced the morning, she hadn't woken up to birds in what seemed like forever. When she was awoken it was usually by a wailing baby or babies. Sitting up, feeling more refresh than she had in months Evelyn sighed, like most babies, sleeping through the night was bit of a foreign concept to her twins.

Letting herself wake up, Evelyn pulled the covers around her tighter as a chill circled through room making her snuggle down into the warmth of her bed. For some reason their bedroom always got so cold, it was probably because of the amount of windows. If there was one thing her parents screwed up on, it was the amount of windows. Sure the view was nice but it just got so cold and Sasuke would never stay in bed and warm her up.

It was always training with that guy, even if he was living in a world he didn't need his skills.

When she questioned him on it, he said it was her fault with all her cooking. He was putting on some weight and he blamed her for it. She didn't know what he was complaining for though, even if he was putting on weight, which she doubt he was, he still looked good. Lying in the bed she could hear the shower going. At least he was home, her Sasuke would always be home or on his way unlike the main world Sasuke.

The ending to the manga Naruto had come as quite a surprise. Not to mention left Evelyn with a sour taste in her mouth for months. Anyway, at least her Sasuke didn't become a wander like the one in the main world. Instead hers was just obsessed with training and severely awkward with their child so it could be worst.

Hearing the door open, she looked over and found him in a pair of loose pajama pants with no shirt on, he really did know how to kill a girl's brain cells. Gawking at Sasuke, Evelyn felt heat rush to her cheeks. Still she felt embarrassed when she saw him, one would think after seeing her boyfriend's naked chest so many times she would get over her embarrassment.

Feeling the bed sink in on the other side, Evelyn was joined by Sasuke under the covers, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back into his chest and buried his face into the nook of her neck. Shivering, she relaxed in his hold and inhale his fresh scent, he smelled minty and clean, "Good morning Evie," he said, his lips tickling her neck.

Feeling goosebumps dot her skin, she looked back and found a familiar smirk etched on Sasuke's lips. He knew exactly what he did to her, what her reactions to him were and she really didn't mind that. Turning in his hold, she smiled up at him, "Morning to you too, Su-Su!" she said teasingly, leaning in for her good morning kiss.

Feeling his lips against her own, Evelyn smiled as the pleasant feeling she had come to know kissing Sasuke came. A heat rush through her as a chill cooled her skin sending pleasurable shivers all across her body. Followed by a warmth that settled in her chest, kissing Sasuke would always be the best part of her day. Pulling away, Sasuke propped his head up with his hand and gazed at her with a small smile, "Does this mean you forgive me for the actions of my other self?" he asked amused.

Smiling, she looked away coyly, "I will only forgive you because I got to see what my future Su-Su will look like! Also because you aren't wandering around, you're staying with me and giving me a very happy life! That is no longer filled with loneliness," she said happily.

Gazing at her softly, Sasuke open his mouth to say something only to be stopped when loud cries ripped through the house. Looking at the door, Evelyn smiled before looking up at Sasuke, "Well duty calls, I have to go tend to our babies," she said slipping away from him.

Letting go of her and watching her leave, Sasuke frowned and reached under the covers to pull out a small box. Flipping it open he pulled out a small necklace with the Uchiha emblem made from ruby and diamond. It wasn't exactly what you were supposed to give to a girl in this world but it was what he was going to give her. After all, a year had passed and she gave him two sons, it was probably time he finally asked her to become his wife officially.

He was at a loss though, he wasn't really the kind of guy who did this kind of thing. Romance was a foreign concept to him but he felt he should do something. That he should at least make this some kind of special memorable event for Evelyn. Getting up, Sasuke dropped the necklace in the box and shoved it into his pants pocket as he got a shirt.

Pulling it over his head, Sasuke made his way downstairs pausing at the nursery door to see Evelyn tending to the twins who were already done with their tears. They were quick to cry but they always stopped the moment mommy came into the room. Sasuke was pretty sure the brats learned within a month that if they cried mommy came for them.

He didn't really know how to feel about that.

One it did show they had intelligence already able to figure that out, but it also annoyed him because they always seemed to call her when he was with her. So while it showed his children were learning they were also hogging their mother. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Itachi did this to their father. Did they take father's time with mother away?

Sighing, he walked into the kitchen and made his way into the fridge to get himself juice to drink before sitting at the table. It didn't matter, his children needed Evelyn so it didn't matter if he sulked about it, which he wasn't, but if he was it wouldn't matter. Leaning back, he gazed out the window at the snow falling down. It was strange to think just a year ago he was battling with Naruto to get Evelyn back, that he actually worked _with_ Naruto.

Now it was only a couple of days before his sons would turn one, time passed by so fast and he was still trying to take it all in. At times it was still hard to take in that he was a dad, looking up when Evelyn entered he found she had the twins in her arms. At once she walked over and plopped one into his arms. Holding the baby up, he looked down at his sons face rather apprehensively, it wasn't that he disliked his son. However, he felt awkward holding either of them, almost afraid of holding them really.

Looking away from the child's face he copied Evelyn's hold and could feel the babies gaze on his face and did his best not to look down. He was so happy Naruto wasn't here, the last thing he wanted to hear was that idiot comment on how he was scared of his children. Which he wasn't, he just felt uncomfortable around them. He was so unsure with them while everyone else held them with such confidence.

"I got a message from the goddess," said Evelyn pulling him away from his train of thought.

Looking up, he gazed at her waiting for her to continue all the while quietly slipping which ever twin he held into a high chair. He was pretty sure it was Sousuke considering the way he was gazing at him. Sousuke seemed to love staring at him, Kaname would look all over but Sousuke would choose an object and fixate on it for hours at a time. Most of the time he chose Sasuke as his target. "So what's she going to do, send us on a one year anniversary adventure?" he asked sarcastically.

Chuckling she looked back with a smile before frowning momentarily at seeing Sousuke, if he was Sousuke, sitting in his high chair. She often got onto him for not holding the twins, "She's granting Naruto and the others an extra day this month so they can attend the twin's party," she told him choosing not to argue at this point.

Nodding, Sasuke leaned back in the chair, "Joy," he said activating his Sharingan. He may be awkward with his kids but he at least had one thing he could do with them that they liked. Switching on his Mangekyō Sharingan he watch Sousuke's eyes light up with joy as a smile worked its way on his face.

Laughing, Sousuke reached out to him, "Red! Red! Daddy, red!" he said.

Getting just in reach, he allowed Sousuke to pull at his hair as he attempted to touch his eyes, he really had to watch it to. Kaname had some close to ripping out his eye, little bastard was pretty quick for a tiny tot, one moment he was staring then boom. "I thought I told you to not use your eyes so much," scolded Evelyn without looking back.

Deactivating them, Sasuke leaned back, "Don't worry so much, it's not like I'm doing anything to them. Besides, they like it," he said.

Turning, she looked at him with a stern glare, sighing he turned away knowing what was about to come because she had only said it a thousand times before. "I really rather they didn't know about the Sharingan! I know it's apart of Uchiha's but what if they start going blind from over use of it?!" she asked worried. "Itachi was starting to lose vision!" she cried.

Shaking his head, he frowned, "Mangekyō Sharingan, that is what causes possible blindness and there is no way the twins will gain it. They aren't going to kill their best friends so there's nothing to worry about. Beside when it comes time for them to learn all this stuff, me and Itachi told you that we wouldn't be teaching them how to gain it," he said.

Sighing, she crossed the room and put Kaname in his seat frowning, "I still don't feel comfortable letting them know about the Sharingan," she confessed.

Getting up, Sasuke frowned himself, "I know but it can't be ignored, it activates when you have a strong burst of emotion. They need to know what to look out for, they need to be able to handle any and every situation they come across. As much as you don't want to believe it they might come across an emotional stressful situation," he said making his way toward her.

She was as much a worry wart now than when they met. Feeling her worry bubble up like it was his own, Sasuke smile. That was one thing he was actually thankful was still there, his tie to Evelyn. In the beginning he saw it as a nuisance but as he felt her emotions, he slowly unlocked his own and revisited them. What he saw as his hell became his salvation.

Feeling her soft touch, Sasuke snapped from his train of thought and wrapped his arms around Evelyn with a smile, "What do you say about dumping the twins on Jugo and revisiting the old days? I'll insult you and steal a couple of kisses then we can revisit the method that gave us this life today," he said smirking.

Watching a pretty blush dye Evelyn's cheeks red, he leaned in only to get a finger to his lips rather than her own. "Not happening daddy, mommy is at the point before the once a month thing," she said embarrassed. Frowning at that, he racked his brain for a moment before it hit him that must have meant she was ovulating. Then at that realization he frowned even further, since when could women feel ovulation?

Pushing that away, he gave her a heated stare and leaned in his lips inches from hers, "If that means what I think it does I say all the more reason. I'm all for expanding the family," he whispered, giving her a stare that he knew made her weak in the knees.

He was already beginning to hold her up, Evelyn however tried to stay strong, she could resist his advances because she wasn't a teenage girl. "But you are a teenage girl! Last I check seventeen was still in the teen" he whispered into her ear kissing her just under it. Leading a trail of kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, "So you're still a teenage girl who is still susceptible to the feelings I give her," he said smirking.

Pushing her up against the sink, Evelyn gripped the edge of it while Sasuke pulled her into a fiery kiss, she could feel her body heat up and burn. Her skin becoming sensitive as Sasuke's form pressed against her own. He was destroying any train of thought of her that was against more kids at this point and replacing them with a want for him.

Feeling her break under his attentions, they were both snapped out of the moment when the front door slammed open. Letting his head fall to her shoulder for a moment he let out a growl before turning her toward the sink while he darted over to the chair. Sitting in front of the twins he found them smiling, "Grumpy daddy!" laughed Sousuke.

Giving a small smile, he poked his son on the forehead before going back to a glower when Suigetsu and Jugo walked in. "Oi! Mean momma, La'Oshiaa is here and she's demanding your presence and says she can't come in because it'll ruin the surprise for the twins. Even though their brats and have no idea what's ever going on," he said scowling at the twins.

Walking past him, Jugo gave a small smile to the twins before looking back at Suigetsu with his usual blank expression. "They're smarter than you think Suigetsu," he said.

"Smarter than him," said Sasuke getting up to walk out, being quickly followed by an insulted Suigetsu who was already shouting at him.

Meanwhile, Evelyn made her way toward the front, pulling on a pair of boots she shrugged on a jacket before stepping outside. The air outside was freezing, snow still gently fell, and the sky was the color of blue-grey filled to the brim with snow cloud. Walking only a few steps she was tackled from behind by a body. Letting out a small cry of surprise, she was stopped from doing a complete face plant and turned.

Standing in front of her, with a smile that was far too bright for the morning was none other than her best friend for all time La'Oshiaa. Not much had change La'Oshiaa over the year expect her hair style. After Evelyn had her hair cut to be able to travel worlds she had gotten a haircut of her own, a short cut of her own.

She kept it shaved in the back, it not reaching past the nape of her neck but she had her bangs long, they framed her face and reached her chin. Evelyn wasn't all that fond of short cuts but she would be the first to admit that La'Oshiaa's new hairstyle was great. She had the right look for it, she was like Poppy O'Hair from Ever After High, just without the purple.

Although knowing La'Oshiaa if it wouldn't risk expulsion she probably would dye part of her hair some outrageous color. It would just be to fun to pass up as she would say, "So what's this surprise?" she asked, wearily look for some clown. She already made it clear there would be no clowns, she never really liked them. She actually wasn't afraid of them, but she never really liked them, plus it's not if the twins would really gain anything from a clown.

Smiling, La'Oshiaa grinned, "I just said that to ignore the eye roll from Suigetsu and to make sure Itachi didn't hear me," she said bubbly.

Giving her a look, Evelyn had to hold back a sigh, "No Lay-Lay," she said at once.

She knew exactly what her friend was up to and she would stomp this out before it got started, because she knew for sure that Itachi still wasn't ready. Months ago Winter ended things with Itachi, when Evelyn finally got an answer why from her former baby sitter it turned out to be because Winter wasn't ready for what Itachi was.

Itachi wanted to take a step forward in the relationship and Winter wasn't ready for that, they didn't break up right away but it happened eventually. They deteriorated and it didn't help being continents apart. The break up hit Itachi hard, he had actually begun to revert back to his manga self and was just now beginning to come back to his self.

Letting her face drop, La'Oshiaa leaned forward, "Come on! My cousin would be perfect for him!" she cried.

Frowning, Evelyn crossed her arms, "I have no doubt your cousin would be nice but Itachi isn't ready La'Oshiaa. Winter was practically his first time really connecting to a girl and when she rejected him and they broke up it really hurt him. He still needs time to heal and figure himself out not to mention what he wants and needs from a relationship. He is in no condition to date yet, so if she's around when he is then you may give it a try," she said.

Scowling, La'Oshiaa nodded, "Fine but Rachel's going to be disappointed, she was looking forward to meeting him. Especially after I showed her a photo," she said.

Gazing at her, Evelyn shook her head, "I've told you once and I've told you twice, he's not ready!" she told her.

Sighing, she nodded, "Fine…so what's for breakfast momma?" she asked.

Giving her a look, Evelyn smiled, "Don't you have school?" she asked.

Glowering at her, La'Oshiaa pouted, "You even sound like my mother, ugh, I wish I could have finished school with you. Tell me, how does it feel to have nothing but freedom under your wings momma, is it liberating?" she asked jokingly, hugging her tightly.

Smiling, Evelyn patted La'Oshiaa's head, "I don't know about freedom, but it's nice getting up and knowing school isn't on the list, just boyfriend and babies. Along with plans for the future, Sasuke has made plans everything," she said leading her toward the gazebo.

Following, La'Oshiaa chuckle, "What does hot stuff want to do?" she asked grinning.

Sitting, Evelyn smiled, "He wants to build a house just like the one back in Konoha, a clan house that will be connected to an open bath. Then of course he wants a training ground for him, the others, and our kids. After that he wants to build homes for Suigetsu, Jugo, and Itachi mostly because he's tired of them going between the new house and the old house," she said amused.

Snorting, La'Osihaa pointed to the large house, "What happens to the dream house of your mother and father?" she asked.

Smiling, she pointed toward it, "Momma will move into it and turn it into a clinic of sorts, she's already meeting with contractors and suppliers. In fact because of that Sasuke is already about ready to break ground on his project. It should probably start in a month or two," she said sitting back, still trying to get used to it all.

Sasuke wasted no time, the moment he started to think about it he had plans within a week and was talking about it with her mother. Once Miranda approved the two of them began to do everything necessary to bring the project to life. "Daddy does not waste time, but he does know you need money for this all right?" she asked.

Sighing, Evelyn frowned, "With everything the Goddess downloaded into his brain, Sasuke is like Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, I wouldn't be surprised if he succeeds world domination. Because with the way he talks it's totally possible," she said frowning.

Grinning, La'Oshiaa leaned back, "I guess I better start calling you my queen. Along with that, remember to learn from the mistakes of our past. One, if they're against you eradicate them because if you don't they'll either kill you or take over. Two, slavery is bad, all forms of it is bad, making people slaves or making them slaves toward something. Three, use his looks, I know he don't like it but that boy's got it so he should flaunt it. Now that's all I have for now, so good day," she said jokingly.

Smiling, Evelyn nodded, "I think he's trying to rebuild the Uchiha compound. I saw future plans on what he might do after the children grow up," she said fondly.

Smiling back, La'Oshiaa grinned, "Future plans, two children, man when is he going to propose? I mean seriously, he was supposed to have done this the moment you found him back in his world, he should have told you become his wife!" she said sternly.

Laughing, Evelyn stood up, "He was a little busy taking in the fact he was to become a dad and how to get me and, what he thought at the time, his child home. As for now, we'll it's taken some time to get used to being parents, setting up permanent resident for everyone, and finishing school, my book, and him getting use to a job. Although, all he really does is go over the stuff they send home and sends them his responses. He left Mr. Walter in the position as the head, basically the puppet to Sasuke's decisions. He helps Sasuke out a lot though," she said amused. He would never admit it though, too much pride in him to admit it.

Sitting together in silence, La'Oshiaa looked up at the morning sky, "So, what's planned for the babies first birthday?!" she asked smiling.

Laughing, Evelyn smiled, "Nothing too big, I'm going to make food for everyone else but other than that it'll just be a little party. No, 'Happy Birthday,' or games, not much sense considering their only turning one. Plus I think singing, 'Happy Birthday,' might kill Sasuke," she said laughing, she could just imagine the look on his face.

Laughing herself, La'Oshiaa beamed, "Do you think it's all over?" she asked.

Looking over, knowing what she meant Evelyn shook her head no, "Adventure is around ever corner and comes in different forms. Whether it be otherworldly or just life it's never over, not for me or you. Although I do admit I could use another adventure. My editor wants me to begin on a new book, she said I just can't leave it the way it is. She wants to know how it works out for Sirius and Laura," she said amused.

Smirking, La'Oshiaa looked over at her, "How does Sasuke feel about being British in your book?" she asked, desperately wanting to know how he reacted.

Blushing, Evelyn shook her head, "That pervert likes it, he actually stole the book and read it even though he lived it and he likes to quote it. He especially likes how I describe Sirius!" she said feeling mortification once more as she remember him. It had been late one night and she was still working on the book. He wanted to pull her away but she refused, so in retaliation he began to whisper his description in her ear.

'_Sirius Ravensdale, he was as beautiful in real life as he was in the books. Even with the knife to her throat Laura couldn't help but drink in his beauty. Memorizing dark eyes, black as coal, reflecting everything that he had tumbling inside. She could see the inner turmoil, his sorrow for the loss of his family, the anger for his situation, and confusion. His eyes said everything, then as quick as she saw it, it was all chased away by determination. Ripping her gaze from his eyes afraid to be caught in his magical gaze she began to study him more. He was so pale, his skin seemed to glow like he was some unearthly god or cast away angel. Pale and flawless, the color of ivory. He had a strong jaw with rather plush cheeks. The kind you wanted to grasp so you could kiss the gentleman attached to him or to see if they were as soft as they looked. He was a fairytale prince in every regard, kissable lips, memorizing eyes, and he was still just young enough to hold a child-like flare to his face. Yet you could also see glimmers of the handsome man he was to become. To frame his angel worthy face was hair as black as a raven's wing, it looked soft and framed his face gently, bangs reaching his chin. The back gently tickling the nape of his neck, and brushed a rather swan-line neck. Sirius Ravensdale, he was the very definition of beauty, handsome, and exquisiteness. He was what she always imagined the face of love to be, but she knew better. Underneath his beauty lied a wounded heart that was being manipulated into becoming a heart of darkness. She couldn't move though, he felt her pinned against the mattress, his stronger form pressed against her weaker one. If not for the threat the hold held, she would probably would have noticed just how muscular he was under his clothes. He trained long and hard to become what he needed to become, a warrior of vengeance and strength.'_

She was willing to admit she went all out and was filling hormonal and wanting her Su-Su for certain activities that day. At first she thought of rewriting it but the editor who read it forbade her to do so, saying she captured Laura's childish girlish heart. Saying that she showed the readers that this was the first real-time she took notice of a boy. To show she was a girl of innocent who could still refer to fairytales for ideas of romance.

"I liked how you described Sirius and soon enough many girls in America will like how you described him," said La'Oshiaa teasingly.

Laughing, Evelyn nodded, "Still hard to believe I'll be published, I've dreamt of it for so long and here it is. Of course no one but my close friends and family will know the truth, but I can't wait, I hope people like my book. I hope it inspires others to write a book of their own," she said whispering her deepest desires to La'Oshiaa. The money that would follow the books would be nice, very nice, but she wanted it to become beloved.

She would welcome criticism, which she was sure to get, with open arms as long as she had even a minuscule fan-base. Hearing the door open, both girls looked over to see Suigetsu, "Oi mean momma! Your brats are crying and Sasuke don't know shit!" she shouted.

Smiling, Evelyn stood up, "Well, duty calls, make sure you get to school okay," she said, making the last part stern.

Standing up, La'Oshiaa sighed, "So the moody one still calls you mean momma huh?" she asked, a frown present on her. Gazing at her friend, Evelyn nodded, against her pervious thoughts Suigetsu and La'Oshiaa didn't hit it off. They were like oil and water, why they didn't get along was a mystery to Evelyn, but her friend just didn't like the water ninja.

"Yeah, well I better go, Sasuke might actually have to hold the baby," she said rolling her eyes.

Snorting, La'Oshiaa started away, "They're all for making them but never for taking care of them, well I'm going wish me luck. I have a test today," she shouted. Waving over her shoulder La'Oshiaa bolted down the road and disappeared into a dot.

Walking through the snow, Evelyn made it back in no time and was greeted with loud wails, smiling she made her way forward, nothing warmed her heart more than when her babies called out for her, "Momma's coming," she cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
